Freedom
by ArtsyGirl 14
Summary: What would happen if Amon ended up taking control? Well, I think this is a possibility! MAINLY in Mako's POV! RxR! NO flames, but constructive criticism is welcomed! AU inside! More info. on author's note inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey, I'm Artsygirl14! This isn't my first fan fiction, but this is my first time doing Legend of Korra fan fiction, so yeah, basically that's it. If you guys like it RxR! If not, well then I don't really care, but don't leave flames, just don't read! However, if you have some constructive criticism, I will accept that, as long as it isn't written in a rude or negative way.**

**WARNING!: I don't really know where I'm taking this story or if some characters are going to be OOC. All I can really say is it is what it is and you either like it or leave it. Not trying to be mean, just clearing the air before I start.**

**Now that that is over, I shall begin! I hope you all enjoy the story, and I will try to update as soon as possible. ALSO, this is AU, in the sense that it is still the same time zone and the whole Equalist thing happened, but in this, Amon has actually won… I know! Not really what we all want, but trust me I will make it the best I can. Besides, I'm a sucker for happy endings so don't get too discouraged! BTW, this will be MAINLY, in Mako's POV! None of this probably would've happened, but that's fan fiction for ya! So, without further delay here it is! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own the Legend of Korra! Thank you and goodbye!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mako's POV:**

I think I've lost track of how long it's been now since Amon took over. He took us by surprise. I don't even really remember that day. I just know that we were all knocked out and taken. When I woke up, I was in some dirty, cluttered cell, and alone. I knew that the others were here, in other cells; Amon had told me. However, he left out one person, one very important person. Korra. He gave no clue as to where she is, but he took away her bending, that I know for certain. Why? Because, he took away mine and everyone else's as well, so there is no way he spared her.

"Come on, get up! It's feeding time!"

My head shoots up to the voice, and I see that it is only one of them; an equalist. This is the only time I get to leave my cell. For food. Actually, there are two times; food or torture. Amon is sick. He captured all benders and even after taking away our bending, keeps us here to suffer. This is his version of a prison. The original non benders, however, either join him, or share our fate. Usually, they join him, even if they too, despise him. One of the exceptions was Asami. She didn't abandon us. I know because I see her at 'feeding time', with everyone else. This is our only time of true freedom. Anyway, she told me that she was given the option, how she was told that she would be a useful recruit for the equalists, but she couldn't. I was happy with her decision, but wouldn't have blamed her if she said yes…

I am snapped out of my thoughts by an electric shock surging throughout my body. Then, I slowly look up again to see it was the same equalist. He had prodded me in the stomach with his electric kali-sticks. They aren't patient, if you don't do what they say instantly, that is your punishment. I take it better than most though. I was a fire bender after all, I still remember the fire and the electric flow. So, in all honesty, I even like the feeling sometimes, it reminds me of who I was. I get up anyway, knowing that this equalist would just run to get Amon and tell him about my insolence. Then, I would get a far worse punishment, and I didn't feel like pushing it today. So I walk out of my cell and follow him.

This prison is heavily guarded with equalist, so when we go to the room to eat, they don't worry about us trying to escape. We're all defenseless now, after all. Even, if you were a generally good fighter you can't take them all on. They capture you, just like they did the first time. Then, it's your punishment. The severity depending on how far you got, and how much of a challenge you were. How do I know? I'm the prime example. I've tried countless times to get out, but I couldn't and still can't. Now, I'm just an example of what can happen to someone if they step out of line.

I don't give up though. They know that. Everyone knows that. And I will leave here one day, I'll break free along with everyone else. Most of all, I will find Korra and we will be together, and everyone will have what they deserve.

**Hey! Well, that was the first chapter! And I know it was short but I am already working on the second one as you read this, and it should also be up today! Anyway, tell me what you guys thought, and if you're excited about where it is going! Until next time! Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I didn't lie did I? So, anyway, here is the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy! Again RxR! NO flames! Constructive criticism welcomed! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I look like I own the Legend of Korra? No, I didn't think so! I DON'T own!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mako's POV:**

I walk into what they call the 'cafe', yeah right…Anyway, I go and get my food which today is one dumpling with gray mush. So really, it's one dumpling. I then turn and see Asami and Bolin sitting at a table and stride my way over. I actually haven't seen Bolin in awhile and I was worried. When I got to the table I ignored Asami's greeting and looked down at my little brother. He looked up at me, but slowly and very cautious. He had a huge gash on his face and he looked thinner, his muscles haven't being used in awhile, also look worn. The part of him I really couldn't stand to look at right now though, are his eyes. The life that they used to carry are gone, and he looks miserable and broken. And what hurts me about this more than anything, is that now, he looks how I did on a daily basis. They ruined him.

I shake my head slightly to put my thoughts aside and sit. I look at him in the eyes again, and see how hungry and tired he is and then I know what I have to do. That one dumpling that I had, I now roll onto his plate, and it reminds me of us on the streets. He looks at me with uncertainty but I just nod and he reluctantly accepts it. He needs this more than me. I am used to not eating all of the time, and anyway, I've lived longer and have seen more. He needs to live not me, he has more to offer.

I start to study the mush on my plate wondering if it could really be that bad, when suddenly, the ultimate evil, Amon walks in surrounded by equalists. I instantly know what this is. He is inspecting us to see if our bending is really gone, and also our strength in general. Any potential threat to him is automatically tortured and punished, and that's because he is trying to break us. If he even sees a glint of strength in anyone, they need to be taken care of. And if that happens to end in death, then to him it is an added bonus.

We all rise now and stand in lines. They are categorized by your element and gender. He starts stalking his way around now and heads to my group. He tests us, some are too weak but they have to participate or you guessed it, more torture. When he actually got to me, one was put aside for being 'too strong' and about four were struck with the kali-sticks for being too weak. I know how to work this though. I'm weak, but I know I still have too much power, so I just break myself down a bit, but don't entirely give up, and in his eyes, I've passed.

Now, he moves on to earth. Chills are shooting up my spine, and I am shaking slightly. I looked on with anxious eyes as he was going down the lines of earth benders. When he gets to Bolin I feel my whole body stiffen. He's just so weak, he's too weak. I know he can't handle this right now. They start testing him now, and he starts off fine, which is shocking to me but I'm relieved. Then, suddenly, he falls and he can't get up, and I want to close my eyes but they feel like they're stuck open. I watch, and I feel like I'm dying inside, and then Amon summons an equalist forward, and I decided I've had enough. He won't survive their attack. So I lunge out of my line and run in front of him.

"Stop!" I scream, it sounding more like a plead than a demand.

The equalist looks to Amon, but he just nods his head. I know what's coming, but before I could get shocked I punch the guy in the face and grab his kali-sticks. Then, a bunch come at me, just like my first escape attempt. I fight well, too well and Amon sees it all. I'm still not broken, I'm still going. Even though I know I won't win this, I know I saved my brother and that's all I need. Eventually, it does become too much and a few of them shock me at once. Everything started going black, the last thing I saw before giving in to the dark was Bolin. His face was the most frightened I had ever seen it.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

When I came to, I looked around and saw I wasn't in the 'cafe' or my cell. Instead, I was in a dark and deafeningly silent room. It had mold and was musty, making it hard to breathe. I knew all too well where I was. This was one of the main torture chambers. Straining my ears I could hear screams of someone else in the chamber next to mine. Probably the other fire bender that was marked as a threat. Well, my guess is he isn't so threatening now…

Suddenly, I heard the 'creak' of the metal door opening and the 'thumping' of feet coming closer. The screams from the other room stopped, and now I knew it was my turn. I shut my eyes tight and waited for whatever was coming. Two strong hands grabbed me and yanked me up carelessly and I was thrown into a wall. My stomach was against the cool, slimy metal panel of the wall and I was being chained to it. Then, it started.

I felt about five kali-sticks shoot into my back and shock me. I probably should've screamed, and I probably should've felt that pain. I had been dealt with too many times this way though, and it was just another punishment to me. That was just my warm up however, and I knew that. Suddenly, I heard chains clanking, and then they cracked through the air. It hit the back of my already torn, prison shirt and I could feel the searing pain already. I still didn't give much reaction though, so my shirt was forcefully torn off and the beating continued. I knew bruises and gashes were forming and I could actually feel it when certain parts of my back tore open. Finally, without even realizing it, I was screaming very loudly. Which is what Amon waits for every time. Then, the pain stopped for a moment, but I knew that wasn't it. The kali-sticks were back and I was shocked again, this time, longer than ever.

I don't even know if I was screaming anymore. I felt my knees go weak, but didn't give do to the chains I was bound to. I just lay there limp against the wall, fighting the blackness again, and giving in…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

When I woke again, I was on the floor in my cell. I didn't even bother trying to sit up or make my way over to my rock-hard mattress. I just lay there weak and tired, this time exhaustion being the source of my blackout. Before I fully dozed off though, I thought, 'I need to get out of here, we all do…'

**Okay! So that was chapter two! RxR if you want! I should update soon! I just need to find where I'm going with this first! Haha. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! Until next time! Bye!**


End file.
